Mops are well known devices for cleaning bare floor surfaces, such as tile, linoleum, vinyl, laminate, and hardwood floors. Some mops carry a reservoir for storing water or other cleaning solution that is fluidly connected to a selectively engageable pump or valve. The pump or valve outlet is fluidly connected to a nozzle or manifold mounted in the cleaning head. Liquid is typically applied to the backside of a mop pad or cloth attached to the foot. The damp pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the cleaning surface. Some mops are motorized, and include a motor drive assembly for movement or rotation of the mop pad for enhanced agitation or scrubbing of the surface to be cleaned.